Venomous Are The Flowers
by Sable Supernova
Summary: Life wasn't easy for Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, but their love was enough. Currently in the process of being beta read!
1. A Winter's Grave

_Written for the Battleships Event at Diagon Alley II. Prompt: A family outing._

 _Written for the All About You Challenge, for the prompt: lilac._

 _Written for the Huge TV Shows Quote Bucket Challenge, for the prompt: "Pain doesn't go away. You just make room for it." - The Walking Dead_

 _Thank you to my lovely Beta, RainbowJH, for looking through this story for me :)_

* * *

 **A Winter's Grave**

 _ **January 29th, 2069.**_

Two blonde children ran ahead, giggling, winter coats wrapped tightly around their figures, not understanding the pain of those behind them. Their breaths were frozen in the wind as soon as they left their lungs, lingering in the air for a moment before they disappeared. The old lady behind them couldn't help but smile at their antics, even if just for a moment, before casting her eyes around the familiar graveyard. The angel with her face pressed into her hands, a memorial monument, stood weathered and stained but strong and grey as ever.

As the path began to bend, she drew in a deep and shaky breath before taking the hand of the man beside her. Even after all these years, the pain was still fresh. She turned to him, taking in the wrinkles around his eyes and the silvery tones of his hair, and smiled.  
She looked at the flowers in his hand; irises shone lilac and purpura, lively and vibrant amongst the innocent white of the calla lilies. They were the same flowers they'd brought every year on this day.

"It's okay, Lily," he told her, and she smiled at his attempted reassurance.

"No, it isn't, Scorpius," she told him. "Pain doesn't go away. You just make room for it." She was certain, by now, that those words were true. After waiting a lifetime for the healing to begin, she conceded that it would never happen; she knew that she would always feel the loss as keenly as that first day.

Her husband said nothing and took to watching the path ahead as they reached a turn in the path, leading them ever closer to the destination they didn't want to reach. They'd been waiting to wake up one morning and find it had been a dream, but they'd been forced to admit that their hope was a dream in itself.

The day was cold and the path was slippery; their progress slow, like a pilgrim's march. A robin sat on the moss atop a gravestone as they passed, silent and still. Its red chest seemed to be the only sign of colour in the scene that wasn't on the petals of the flowers in Scorpius' arms. All around them, the grass was blanketed in white; a soft, innocent white that seemed fitting, somehow, even in the midst of their misery.

The rustling of coats from behind them and a clearing of a throat told Lily that her sons were behind them, sombre and silent. Lowall had come with his wife, Cara, and it was their children that ran amok, reminding them what they all continued to live for. Orson was alone and silent. He had no memory of the dead, but still he came every year.

As the sable stone began to show its face above the crowded greys of those in front of it, Lily found herself unable to focus on anything else but the words she knew she would find written there, and her husband's hand in hers. She held it more tightly, needing his courage and loyalty now more than ever.

Their approach seemed to slow down, but they could not stop. They would not stop. Lily needed to read those words, the words she'd had memorised for thirty years, more than she needed air.

As they reached the grave, Scorpius knelt to place the flowers gently on the mound of earth above the body, lying peacefully in its final bed. Lily read the words silently, over and over, as the first tears of the visit began to fall from her eyes. She felt her son's hand rest gently on her shoulder - which son, she didn't know, and fell to kneel beside her beloved.

 _"Here lies Iris Potter-Malfoy,_  
 _Beloved Daughter and Sister,_  
 _Born 30th June, 2032_  
 _Taken before her time on 29th January, 2039,_  
 _Aged 6 years._  
 _Sleep, my little one. Sleep."_


	2. Three First Encounters

_Written for the Battleships Event at Diagon Alley II, for the prompt: first encounter._

 _Words: 1635_

 _Summary: Lily thinks back over her first encounters with Scorpius, and how they brought them to the life they led._

 _Beta'd by the lovely RainbowJH - thank you for your hard work!_

* * *

 **Three First Encounters**

Whenever Lily was asked when the first time she met Scorpius was, she never knew what to say. To her, they had shared three first encounters. She'd been nine years old when she saw him for the first time at Platform 9¾, seeing her brothers onto the Hogwarts Express. She'd been begging her parents, desperate to join her brothers at the school, but she'd caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. A blonde boy stood with his parents, obviously a Malfoy, his shoulders held high with pride even as nervousness worried its way into his expression. She heard her Uncle Ron say something to her cousin, Rose, about making sure she beat him in tests, and felt an innate sadness settle in her as she looked at the blonde. This boy's life had yet to begin and yet it was already defined by those who assumed to know him.

Lily had understood why. The war had not ended as everyone had expected it would. Her father was kept as busy as ever in the Auror department as the self-proclaimed Death Eaters, old faces and new, sought revenge for the death of their Martyr. Lily had learned many years later that her aunt Hermione had offered Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' father, the chance to join the Order of the Phoenix, the freedom fighters, and he had refused the day before Hermione and Ron's wedding, claiming war had defined too much of his life. He was not the eternal soldier. If it was possible, this soured her father's opinion of the Malfoys even further.

The second time she met him, she was old enough to board the bright red Hogwarts Express herself, and she was brimming with all the excitement and nervousness befitting that of a first year. Her brothers had offered to let her sit with them, but she'd refused, instead opting to sit alone. Her journey through Hogwarts would be hers alone, and while she appreciated the offers, she wanted to make her own way and find her friends alone.

Scorpius and his friends had seen the near-empty carriage and made their way in, not stopping to see whose compartment it was they were choosing to share with.

"Where's Albus?" a blonde girl asked, looking around the other two for their missing member. Lily's curiosity was piqued as she turned to look at the Slytherin's, her brother's housemates and friends. She hadn't met them before.

She found Scorpius' eyes trained on her as a tall dark-haired boy replied, "Playing Potter with his brother."

"Who are you?" Scorpius asked, as if the answer was already known to him.

"She's just a likkle firsty," the blonde girl replied, pulling her upper lip up into a sneer as if Lily was beneath her. Lily found her face growing hot.

"Lily Potter," she replied, proud of her name in the face of the girl's contempt.

The blonde-haired girl looked startled as she took in Lily's green eyes and red hair. "Did I just completely blow his cover?" she asked, but Lily was no longer looking at her. Scorpius came to sit next to her with an easy smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes, which were tense and calculating.

"I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy," he told her, holding out a hand for her to shake.

She ignored it. "I know who you are," she said.

"Albus is our housemate, nothing more, okay? We don't really get on. Got it?" he asked, explaining as casually as he could.

"If you say so," Lily replied, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "But I don't think you're telling the truth. I trust my brother, though, you know. He's smart. If he was friends with you, then I reckon you must be okay."

The eleven year old shrugged, and as Scorpius eyed her with confusion and misunderstanding, she pulled a book out of her bag and began to read.

Lily always remembered that scene with fondness, knowing it was the first time she'd confused him. He always swore she'd been confusing him ever since, but he wouldn't have it any other way. In later years, though, she would admit she hadn't liked Scorpius much that day. He'd seemed haughty and controlling, presumptuous. None of those characteristics seemed particularly endearing to her.

Over the next couple of years, however, she got to know more about her brother, Albus, and the rag-tag group of friends he secretly kept. They were Slytherins, and with that came an automatic assumption of which side of the war they were on, but these four defied all conventions. Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Amelia Carrow and Aidan Mulciber were the double agents, the Slytherins that were against the ideas of blood purity and honour: they sought their accomplishments and recognition down another path. Knowing all this, however, did not mean Lily spent much time with them. In fact, she hardly saw them at all during her first few years at Hogwarts. She stuck with her friends at one end of the Great Hall, and they kept to themselves at the other.

Scorpius Malfoy was neither here nor there for Lily Potter until one dark night in her fourth year . The evening post had brought with it a sordid story of a music hall blasted to pieces in the midst of a Muggle band's concert. Dozens of people had been found dead, lying in the ruins of the once proud and precious venue, while dozens more lay in hospital beds. For years, people had screamed out for Voldemort's death, but all they had done was immortalise him in the eyes of his followers. Lily had been distressed by the news, as she often was. She often felt things deeply, and this was no exception.

She was in the Astronomy Tower, contemplating the meaning of the Endless War and the great tragedy that was death when Scorpius Malfoy happened upon her.

"Hello," he called out gently, so as not to startle her where she stood staring out at the night's sky.

She turned to face him briefly with a smile before turning back to the view. He came to stand next to her.

"I saw you on the Map," he'd said, gesturing to the parchment in his hand. Lily had forgotten all about it since her father had told Albus where to find it. She didn't realise he'd got it. "I would have sent Albus, but he's in detention," Scorpius explained.

"What for, this time?" Lily asked, half-curious, half making small talk.

"An argument that turned into a duel that McGonagall happened to see," Scorpius told her, and she decided she didn't want to know the details. She knew how hot-headed Albus could be.

"So, what brought you to the Astronomy Tower at midnight?" he questioned, and she turned to him with a slight smile.

"Thinking. But I'm not about to talk to you about it. I don't know you," she told him, honestly.

"But you know of me," he smiled, his Malfoy pride showing, before he shrugged. "Anyway, sometimes it's easier to tell a stranger.

"Will the war ever end?" she asked, thinking out loud. Scorpius surprised her when he attempted to answer.

"If you mean to ask if a day will come when no one believes in Pureblood Supremacy and everyone believes in equality and justice for all, then no. There's always been bigots and there always will be. But I think that with time and perseverance, we can make them feel more unwelcome, more unjustified, and news like today's will become a rare occurrence. We just need more people from that world to take a step back and think, and question, and stand against their upbringings and families."

"More people like you, you mean?" she asked, with a smile, looking at him. She'd never noticed before then how long his eyelashes were, and how they brushed his cheeks when he blinked. She'd never noticed before his conviction and courage.

"No," he smiled a little, "More people like the ones we're told about. Like Sirius Black, and Andromeda Black. Even more people like Severus Snape and Regulus Black. They're our martyrs," he told her. "The ones who had a path set out for them that they could follow blindly, if they wanted. The ones whose lives could have been easy but they chose to make it difficult by standing on the right side. The ones who died for a better world," he told her.

Lily couldn't help but smile at his optimism. It was something she rarely felt herself, and the last thing she expected from him. He suddenly looked down at his feet with an embarrassed sort of smile.

"I think I got a little carried away there," he said, not meeting her eye.

"Don't apologise," she told him. "Thank you. That… that really helped. I'm glad there are people like you on our side."

* * *

Many years later, a young woman with tired eyes and a precious, swollen belly sat on an old cushioned chair with a little girl on her knee. The little girl, five years old, had platinum blonde hair and her mother's green eyes, with a book about princesses in her lap that her mother had just read.

"Mummy, how did you and daddy meet?" the little girl asked, looking up at her mother with a smile.

"You know the story, Iris," she told her daughter.

"Tell me again!"

"Well, we first met when I was nine years old on Platform 9¾. We met for a second time on the Hogwart's Express, two years later. But we didn't really meet until my fourth year, in March, at midnight at the top of the Astronomy Tower," Lily told her.

"I want to meet my husband at the top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight," she told her mother with a grin, before sinking in to her warm embrace.


	3. Chairs

_As ever, written for the Battleships Competition on the Diagon Alley Forum; this one was for the prompt: 'Annivesary'._

 _Beta'd once again by the lovely RainbowJH, who is very, very good at pointing out my silly mistakes and when my flow takes a nosedive, so I can't thank her enough, although I try :)_

* * *

 **Chairs**

In honour of forty years, so called the Ruby Anniversary, the dining room was decked out in shades of vermillion. The couple, now sixty-one and fifty-nine respectively, had considered hiring out a hall for the occasion, special as it was. They'd begun to compile a guest list, all the people they wanted to share their special day with, and that was when they'd decided to stay at home.

Scorpius and Lily, their hair now beginning to grey around the edges, sat side by side in the middle of the table, hand in hand as her mother stood, clinking her spoon on her glass to capture the crowd's attention. They'd sat Ginny, as the ageing matriarch, at one end of the table, while Scorpius' father sat at the other. Ginny turned to her own husband with a smile before addressing them.

"Now, I won't bore you all with memories of my daughter as a child, even though they're still as strong to me as ever. You're all more interested in the food anyway," she began. "I will tell you, however, of a fifteen year old girl, heading down the stairs of her home at six o'clock in the morning, and it takes a lot to get any fifteen year old up at up at such an hour, waiting for the owls to arrive so she could catch the post before her mother got too curious. I can tell you, that made her mother curious." The family laughed at the old woman's words as she swelled with pride for the couple in front of her. "I admit, when she told me the truth, I was nervous. A childhood of war and prejudice is hard to ignore, as I know others at the table will agree. But I did as I'd been taught how, and I gave him a chance. When we invited him around for dinner, I'd never seen a boy so nervous! He was thoughtful, and kind, and so I decided to give him a chance. Just the one. He never needed a second. Scorpius, it may have taken me a long time to understand, but I am proud to call you my son-in-law, even if her father isn't."

At the mention of Harry, the room stiffened a little, but Lily stood with a smile. "Thank you, mother," she said, embracing the older woman. She didn't want to think of her father, not today. She'd grown to hate the man. War had defined his life, and made him see only in black and white. When Draco had refused to stand beside him, Harry had decided that meant he was against them, and would not accept a Malfoy into his home. The tension grew strong, straining the family. It forced them to take sides, and James was the first, standing beside his father as he always had. Albus stood by his friend and sister, and Ginny went with them. Her mind had been open enough to look past names and words. Instead, she'd seen actions and feelings. A gentle kiss and a loving smile. She chose to lose her husband, and with that lost a son, but she'd gained another. Years later, she'd remarried, and as she looked down at the dark skin and wide grin of her husband, Lee, Lily could see in her face that she was happy once more. Lily had always felt responsible for the breaking up of her family, the Potters, but at least some parts of their lives had grown once more from the ashes.

Draco stood to speak next, looking briefly at the empty chair in front of him, to his right. His wife, Scorpius' mother, had passed away in her sleep some months ago, and the chair had been left bare to honour her presence. She should have been there. All eyes turned to Draco, his once blonde hair now white, but his eyes still as proud as ever, and he began to speak.

"When I raised my son, I wanted to raise him as far away from the war that had defined my life as I could. To my dismay, when he started at Hogwarts, he ran straight into it. But he was able to do something I wasn't at that age: he was able to chose. He'd seen the facts, from a distance, and followed his heart instead of prejudice, or family, or honour. I always worried, as any parent does, that he wouldn't find anyone good enough. But then I met Lily. She had strength to match his, patience, determination. They've been through a lot together, and they've done it all hand in hand. To Scorpius and Lily," Draco finished, taking his seat.

Lily looked around at her family, what was left of it, and smiled. If they were being honest, there would be empty seats everywhere. Four for her brother, James, and his wife and two children, who they hadn't seen in many years. One for her father, seeing as the Daily Prophet had not yet announced his death, suggesting he was still breathing. One for Astoria, the loving, kind mother Lily felt proud to have known. And one, the one that hurt the most, for Iris. Her seat, between her two brothers, had never been filled, but they'd stopped leaving her a spare chair. It made her absence all the more noticeable. Their second grandchild, Niamh Scamander-Malfoy, was sat there now, ten years old with red hair and a cheeky smile. Her older brother, Aidan Scamander-Malfoy, was sat on the other side of his parents beside his mother, Cara. They'd learnt when the children were still toddlers that it was best to keep them separated during formal dinners lest the food end up on the guests' clothes. Lily looked at her sons, her pride and joy; Lowall sat with his wife, Cara, while Orson sat alongside his partner, David Bexley.

She turned to her husband last, and smiled, knowing the guests they'd gathered, all of them, were the only family she'd ever needed. She leant in to kiss him softly with words unsaid but understood all the same.

I love you, even after all this time. Thank you for loving me, too.

* * *

 _If you're reading this story, please, please let me know what you think! I would love to hear all your thoughts, good or bad!_


	4. Sultry

_Written for The Battleships Competition over at Diagon Alley, for the prompt: First Kiss._

 _Words: 1019_

 _Thank you to the lovely RainbowJH once more for beta'ing this for me :)_

* * *

 **Sultry**

After the conversation in the Astronomy Tower, Lily began to warm towards Scorpius. It wasn't that she didn't like him before. In fact, she'd been nothing but neutral towards him, but now, she couldn't stop herself from seeing him in a new light. And at fourteen, she wasn't immune to his devil-may-care attitude and smouldering look.

She didn't seek him out - she didn't have the confidence yet to do that. But if, by chance, they happened to be in the same place at the same time, well then, It would be impolite not to go over and talk to him.

They soon found they both liked to spend Thursday evenings in the library. It was their free evening, when clubs and friends and Quidditch were all out of the equation, and they were free to work on their homework. And so, it became a routine. In those early days, Lily was eternally grateful to her brother, Albus, for giving them something in common to talk about before they found other topics.

When Scorpius didn't show up in the library one Thursday, Lily worried. She knew she shouldn't - he wasn't indebted to her and they'd never made a formal commitment, but she worried nonetheless. Once her Defence Against The Dark Arts essay was written, instead of heading back to her own house, she found herself on the stairs, descending into the bowels of Hogwarts. She wasn't sure she knew where she was going until she found herself in the corridor in the dungeons that lead to the Slytherin Common Room. She told herself she was only there to see her brother, but she knew it wasn't true.

Voices from a disused classroom to her right distracted her, and she found herself tuning in to the words she could not yet hear. She edged closer to the classroom and noticed the door was a little ajar. She shrunk from the light, hugging the wall, craning her neck to hear.

"Amelia, I'm sorry, but my answer is no," Scorpius said. It was Scorpius, alone, except for Amelia Carrow. He sounded frustrated, and though Lily knew she should turn away, she felt a burning desire to know where the conversation was going. Especially if it involved the likes of Amelia Carrow. Lily always felt inferior next to the confident, sexy blonde who made her way through the boys of Hogwarts like they were a dying breed.

"And you still haven't given me a reason why," came a quieter voice, Amelia. Lily hoped she imagined the sultry tone.

"You don't need a reason. You're just not the right girl," he responded. Then who was? Lily found herself wondering, before quelling the notion. They were just friends.

"It sounds like there's someone else," Amelia said, and Lily detected annoyance.

"No," Scorpius announced before sighing. "Maybe. It's complicated."

"Fine. But it's your loss," Amelia finished, and Lily heard movement.

Suddenly panicked, she looked up and down the corridor, but knew it was too late. There was nowhere to hide. Going slightly red in the face, she turned to the door just in time for the curvaceous blonde girl to step outside and eye her with derision.

"Oh," Amelia said. "You. I should have known." She walked towards the Slytherin dorms shaking her head as Lily closed her eyes, knowing Scorpius would be close behind her.

She opened her eyes to meet his confusion as he stared at her from the doorway.

"Lily," he breathed, his pale face whiter than it had been as the blood seemed to drain away. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. You didn't show at the library and I was worried. I wanted to make sure you were okay so I came down. I'm an idiot, sorry, I shouldn't have come," she said, rushing over the words in her embarrassment and beginning to walk away.

He caught her arm. "Lily, wait," he said. She turned back to look at him and he pulled her into the classroom. She didn't protest.

He leant against one of the old desks and she sat opposite him, feeling awkward as she pulled her hands between her knees. He looked at her.

"What did you hear?" he asked.

"Not much. It seemed she was coming on to you or something but you turned her down," Lily explained. He nodded, but didn't look as though he was going to speak."Is there some other girl?" she queried, trying to keep her voice light and casual.

He looked at her for a moment, as if he was searching for an answer in her eyes, trying to make his mind up. Then he smiled, and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I think there is."

Lily tried not to let her disappointment show. "Oh?" she said, her high pitch making it sound like a question.

"Lily," he began, taking a breath. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, this Saturday?"

She faltered, shocked, and suddenly found breathing a challenge. She stared at him, wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open, before she managed to control herself. "Sure," she said.

He laughed, and she closed her eyes and smiled, embarrassment and excitement taking hold of her.

"Good," he said and made to stand. "It's, er, getting late."

"It is," she said, and stood herself, beginning to make her way to the door. He followed close behind.

"Lily," he said, and she stopped and turned to face him. Without warning, he brought his face down to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. Immediately melting into it, it wasn't long before she felt her teeth hit his. She pulled back in embarrassment, her face turning a red that matched her hair. He shook his head with an easy smile as he looked down at her and stroked her cheek. Despite her awkwardness, she found herself smiling.

"Goodnight, Lily," he said.

"Night," she replied with a smile before turning away. She felt his eyes on her as she walked down the corridor. She'd never be able to match the confidence and easy nature of the likes of Amelia Carrow. But maybe that was okay.


	5. Home Birth

Written for the prompt: first grandchild.

* * *

 **Home Birth**

Cara had decided against going to the hospital. Lily didn't blame her, it was a dangerous place. There were a number of people that wanted her blood, particularly after her father, Lysander Scamander, had knocked Lucius Malfoy off his perch once and for all. The man had been getting old and lazy - it was only a matter of time and the question of who. But still, there were a lot of people who didn't like it, and wanted revenge on the family. And now Cara was a Malfoy, too, she was the perfect target. Of course, Lucius' own living descendants didn't seem to mind all that much. While Draco wasn't there, Scorpius and his own sons were, and they were there for Cara.

The labour had been long so far, which meant that Lily was tied up in the medical side of things. As a Healer, she was the only one amongst them with practical knowledge of the situation. Cara's husband, Lowall, was by her side day and night, keeping her comfortable. Scorpius had been in charge of the kitchen, which worried Lily. He'd never learnt the finer points of cooking. But they were managing, pulling together as a family, and that was what mattered.

As the labour entered its final stage, anticipation was heavy. This would be the first baby of the new generation, and they all hoped they'd managed to make this child's life happier than theirs had been through their war efforts. They were making progress, and while there was still bad blood on every corner, they'd always pulled through together. Lily and Mary, Cara's mother, were busying about the birth while Lyall sat by his wife's side, holding her hand and barely wincing when she tensed and squashed his fingers. He knew his pain didn't matter right now.

"You're crowning," Lily announced. She was the only one in the room that knew the gender of the baby. The couple had chosen not to know. It didn't matter to them either way. Cara smiled before another contraction raced through her, tensing her every muscle as her Irish skin turned red in the exertion. "Just a little longer now," Lily encouraged her. While magic had been able to take some of the pain away, it would never make birth an easy ride.

The rest of the family were gathered outside of the room, waiting with baited breath for the announcement, to meet their new relative for the first time.

When Lily pulled the baby free, her first grandchild, a wave of sadness crashed over her that she struggled to fight. Attempting to control herself, she forced her face into a smile as she handed the baby to Mary to clean her. Cara fell back onto the pillows, exhausted, closing her eyes for a moment as she waited for her baby.

Her mother carried the child, swaddled in a blanket, to its mother as it let out its first cry. She smiled through her tears at the precious little being and held her out. Cara took it eagerly, wanting to look at the face of her child for the first time, as her mother said, "Here's your son."

"A boy!" Lowall announced in excitement, as he brought his arms around his wife and child. Lily looked at them with nothing but love, happy for them. Of course she was happy for them. But she couldn't deny that bringing a child into the world reminded her of her firstborn, who should have been with them that day.

As the child suckled at Cara's chest, Lily stepped out of the room, overwhelmed. Seeing her family gathered outside of the room, she smiled. "It's a boy," she told them. "You can go in soon, just give them a moment."

She looked at her husband, Scorpius, and as he pulled her into an embrace, she knew he'd seen through her happy exterior to the innate sadness underneath. She knew he understood.

"This is our future," he told her, reminding her that the past was a long time ago, and could not be changed.

"She should be here," Lily whispered, quiet enough that she hoped no one else heard her.

"She is," Orson replied, her son, who had overheard. "She's in our hearts, mum."


	6. Afternoon at Midnight

**Afternoon at Midnight**

 _Words: 813_

 _Written for Battleships at Diagon Alley, for the prompt: First Date._

* * *

The castle was silent as Lily made her way down the corridor, her shoes in her hand to save them from making a noise. Owls could be heard through the windows, calling out into the night as they searched for their prey.

Scorpius approached in the shadows, blond hair occasionally catching the moonlight, his eyes fixed on her. At the end of the corridor, Lily stopped, waiting, staring out in front of her. Scorpius didn't stop. With a devilish grin, he stalked up to her from behind, reaching out to tap her shoulder.

Gasping in shock, she turned to face him. She began to smile when she recognised him, a blush slowly creeping up her cheeks.

"Follow me," he whispered, and took her hand to lead her through the halls of the castle.

"Where are we going?" she asked after some time, to which he replied with a grin.

"Wait there," he said, and walked off ahead, pacing in front of what was, as far as she could see, a blank wall. Lily wondered if this was the place her father had told her about - the secret room she'd never been able to find. They'd all heard stories of the room, but they'd come to assume it had been destroyed by the Fiendfyre when it never deigned fit to show itself. Now, she saw they'd been looking in the wrong places.

When the wall faded away to reveal a small archway and a solid oak door, Lily was suitably impressed. Scorpius looked on in aristocratic pride at his handiwork before turning to her.

"Lily Potter, after you," he announced with mock formality. She stepped forward and pushed the door inwards, squinting at the brightness of the room on the other side. Sunlight seemed, at a stark contrast to the castle she had just left.

Her ears were inundated with birdsong as her feet fell on soft, cool grass. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw a blanket laid out in the middle, tartan, covered in foods and drinks. Pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs and Chudley cheese sat on the fabric, inviting - her favourites.

"Scorpius, what is this?" the red headed girl with green eyes asked incredulously.

"Depends on your perspective," he replied as he took his seat on the rug. "Either it's a midnight snack, or it's a glorious afternoon picnic," he grinned and she couldn't help but shake her head as she went to sit next to him.

"Or," he added as he shifted himself closer to her, "it's our first date."

Lily looked away, not wanting him to see the blush once more in her cheeks. "You never said this was a date."

"Only if you want it to be," he said, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You're terrible. How am I supposed to say no to that?" she asked with a laugh.

He grinned in response, knowing the answer in her eyes as much as she did. "You aren't."

"Okay," she said, but all of a sudden her smile faded as sadness took over her eyes. She looked at the door.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked.

"I just wish we were out there." She gestured towards the door. "The other side of the door. In the daytime. I hate that that's too much to ask for."

"Lily," he responded. "This is our first date. Try not to think about it."

"No. Why aren't we out there, Scorpius? What's the worst they can do?" Lily said, looking at him with soft eyes and a pleading voice, her eyebrows pulling together. This might have been their first date, but they'd been friends for a while, and Scorpius knew how worked up she could get about the state of the world. He didn't blame her.

"They can ruin your life, Lily. In ways you can't even imagine. You're a Potter-Weasley! You've got everything you want, even if you don't know it. You don't know what it's like to be ostracised at every turn. You don't, you've never had that. I won't make that choice for you," he argued back.

"What if I want to make that choice?" she asked, staring at him, her eyes burning.

"Then don't rush into that decision. Please. Now's not the time. You want to be exposed to everyone else's doubt already? Before we even know what this is?" He gestured between the two of them.

Not satisfied, but unable to argue further, Lily shook her head in understanding and looked back down to the food. She smiled. He was right. They hadn't even begun to scratch the surface of them - they didn't even know if there was a 'them'. So taking the whole world on, she supposed, could wait for now.

"But I suppose we can ignore all of that just for one... afternoon," she said, before picking up a pasty.


	7. Rainforest Room

_Written for the Battleship Wars over at Diagon Alley._

 _Words: 968_

 _Prompt: A slice of life (and I hope this fits!)_

* * *

 **Rainforest Room**

 _Carrows spotted by Grassmarket at 6o'clock this morning. Stay inside today. A._

Lily found the note on their fireplace that morning and sighed. Albus always looked out for them, at least. As the kettle began to whistle on the stove, she headed into the kitchen to pour out the breakfast tea before the rest of the family awoke. The sun through the window was hot on her face as the birds sang in the day. It would have been a perfect day for the children to play outside. Instead, they would have to find their own amusement indoors. Again.

Of course, there was nothing stopping the Carrows, or any other Servant of the Lord, from coming to the house, but at least here the wards and runes offered them protection. Warning. A chance. In the great outdoors, every step was cursed by fate. Lily and her family had already learned that lesson the hard way.

Her eyes strayed to the photograph on the mantelpiece just for a moment, lingering on the smile that danced on the face of the little girl. Lily would never forget the price they had paid.

As Scorpius entered the room, his hair still unkempt from his sleep and his shirt yet to be tucked in, he smiled, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Morning," he whispered, kissing her lightly on the nose. "What's wrong?"

"Message from Albus," she told him, handing him the note. "The boys will want to play out today."

Lily didn't even look at Scorpius as she spoke, feeling utterly dejected. They'd lived their lives like this for years; they were always on the lookout, always hiding. That was what happened when the daughter of the Boy Who Lived hooked up with a Malfoy heir. People wanted blood. Their blood, specifically. Lily had accepted it for herself, but she always imagined that her childrens' lives would be better somehow. But things were never that easy. Instead, this was her life. Waking up to see what news had broken overnight - to look outside and ensure the world was still there, as it was. Living in fear not for themselves but for their children. The world knew they'd lost one already. _What kind of a careless parent loses a child?_ Lily mused. _How forgetful and scatterbrained does one have to be to misplace something as precious as a child?_ She shook her head and turned back to her husband.

Scorpius allowed himself to look annoyed at this extra restriction on their lives for just a moment, before he smiled. "Well, if you don't mind the clean up it'll take, we'll bring the outdoors to them. Who says the living room has to be a living room? Why can't it be a jungle or a beach?" he asked, a devilish grin on his face.

Lily burst out laughing. "You're crazy," she told him, folding her arms in front of her with a shake of her head.

"But you love me for it," he said, kissing her again.

"I do." Lily smiled, watching him as he watched her. "Fine, just this once," she said, caving in, knowing even as she said it that it would not be just a one-off.

He turned to put some bread in the toaster, taking a sip of his tea. Lily began to fix up the table for them, finding the butter and cutlery.

"Toast?" he asked.

"Please," she replied.

Before long, Scorpius had wolfed down his own breakfast and was standing to leave, knowing he had work to do before the children made their way down.

"Right, don't let the kids in until I tell you it's ready," he said with a grin, before heading out of the room.

"Mummy, can I play outside today?" Orson shouted as soon as he entered the kitchen. Lily sighed with a smile as she looked at his strawberry blonde curls.

"Unfortunately not," she said as he took his seat at the table, taking a gulp from a glass of orange juice. Lily wasn't sure she'd ever seen the eight year old look so dejected as his shoulders slumped forward and his lips turned downwards. He turned his blonde eyes on her and said nothing.

"Your dad's planning a surprise for you today, though," she commented.

"I wanted to play explorers with Lo," the boy whined.

As Lowall entered the room, moments later, he too was filled with excitement for the glorious day, even at his eleven years of age.

"Are we allowed out today?" he asked.

"Not today," Lily told him, "But your dad's making up for it."

"Oh, great, another one of his ideas," he said, taking his seat. Lily tried to reign in the urge to laugh, knowing how much her inquisitive sons would enjoy Scorpius' idea.

"Kids!" Scorpius shouted, just as they'd both finished their meals.

They stood with little enthusiasm, wary about what their father thought they would enjoy this time.

Lily followed them, nursing her second cup of tea, eager to see their living room even if her sons weren't.

The usual furniture was no where in sight as the walls appeared to no longer exist. The ceiling was a distant memory. Instead, they walked into a rainforest - hot, humid and green. Birds were calling in the distance, their songs mixing with the distant calls of monkeys. Lily stepped over the ferns and rushes, ducking below the vines to reach Scorpius' side.

"This is awesome," Lowall commented, looking around and nodding.

"Lo, can we play explorers?" Orson asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

Lily snaked her hand into her husband's, leaning against his side.

"Thank you," she whispered as she watched their sons.

"The circumstances have never been in our favour, Lils. Doesn't mean we can't make them work for us," he told her.


	8. Welcome

Written for the Battleships Competition at Diagon Alley

Prompt: Meeting the parents

Words: 1137

* * *

 **Welcome**

"It'll be fine, Scor," Lily said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Lily, you seem to be forgetting that your dad _hates_ me," Scorpius said, his steel eyes boring into hers as if trying to convey his meaning with a look.

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, my dad hates your dad. Not you. You'll see. We'll have a nice dinner and he'll realise you're different. How could he not?" she asked, knowing it all made perfect sense to her.

"Lily, you're awesome, okay. So's Albus. But most people aren't as open minded or accepting as you. I don't think it'll be as easy as you think. He's of the Old War Generation, Lily; they tend to be set in their ways," Scorpius argued, as pessimistic as ever.

"Well, we'll soon find out," she replied, slipping into her shoes for the evening.

Scorpius had been dreading this night all week. It had been Ginny's idea, of course, dinner at the Potter's. Scorpius respected her, at least. She tried to understand. Harry, on the other hand, well, he left a lot to be desired.

He knew how it had come about, though, it made sense. Just last Saturday, Lily had been invited to Malfoy Manor, and it was nice. There were no fights, no awkward questions, and the war had only been mentioned in passing. His parents had spent a long time trying to let go of their own history, and it showed.

Tonight would not be like that.

There was no history for the great Harry Potter; none of it had ever ended. The war he fought now was not a different war. What had happened, what was happening and what was yet to come to pass were all one and the same for him. He was stuck in a particularly dangerous rut that he could not escape, as the quintessential Savior of the People.

As Lily led him towards the Floo, he couldn't help feeling as though he was walking towards a trial or a battlefield. Perhaps, in some ways, he was.

Arriving at the Potters' living room, he looked around appraisingly. It was well-kept, he'd give them that.

"Lily, you're here!" Ginny said with a grin, standing to greet her daughter. She pulled her into an embrace before turning to Scorpius with a smile. "Scorpius," she said, smiling politely as she offered her hand.

Scorpius shook it with a smile, his years of social conditioning coming into good use.

"Pleasure to really meet you, Mrs Potter," he said, the epitome of formality.

Footsteps were heard on the stairs and Scorpius looked up as Albus walked in, grinning as he ever was.

"Hey," he greeted them, pulling them both into hugs. At least Scorpius had one ally.

When Harry walked in, his eyes were immediately on Scorpius, calculating and cold. He smiled at his family, standing between his wife and son.

"Lily," he said with a smile. "Malfoy." The lack of warmth was not lost on Scorpius.

"Harry, he's dating our daughter, the least you can do is use his first name," Ginny admonished. Harry said nothing as he turned and headed to the dining room.

As the rest of the family went through to follow him, Scorpius took a deep breath. He felt Lily's hand in his as she squeezed, offering him what little comfort she could. He smiled, briefly, for her sake.

The Potters' house elf, an employee and much-loved family member, began to serve their starters as a heavy silence descended.

"Where is James, if you don't mind me asking?" Scorpius wondered, in an attempt to break the tension.

Ginny glanced warily at her husband, with a meaning that was not lost on Scorpius, before speaking. "Unfortunately, he was called away on urgent business this morning." _He didn't want to be here,_ Scorpius thought. Then again, neither did he.

Silence descended once more.

"So, Scorpius, what are you doing with yourself at the moment?" Ginny asked, making small talk. It startled the Malfoy a little, after the quiet of the clinking of spoons in bowls as they ate. It was a fairly innocuous question, seeing as they were just out of Hogwarts.

"Actually, I start at the Ministry next week, in the Department of International Magical Cooperation," he told her with a smile.

"Oh. Lily said you wanted to be an Auror?" she asked.

Scorpius swallowed, the back of his neck going cold as he attempted to think up a response. "I did. I do. But that, er, that didn't work out," he said, feeling Harry's eye on him like a hawk eyeing it's prey. He had applied for the Auror Department, and he knew in no uncertain terms that it was Harry who had stopped his application. He hadn't told anyone but Albus, knowing Lily didn't need to see her own father in that light. "My application was turned down."

"That's weird," Albus piped up, and Scorpius wished he was sat next to his old friend then he could kick him under the table, knowing Albus' ways. "You met all the requirements. Did you see his form, dad? Do you know why he was turned down?"

Harry stared between his son and his unwelcome guest for a moment, as if trying to work something out. "No."

"Maybe you could ask them to look at it again, dear? Perhaps they made a mistake?" Ginny suggested, innocently.

"I'm sure they didn't," was all he said.

Silence fell once more, and Scorpius was feeling more and more unwelcome by the second, with the man's eyes boring into his skull as if it was possible to kill someone with a look.

The bowls empty, the house elf busied about clearing them up.

"Scorpius, I hear your father's making significant advancements in the medical field?" Ginny asked, attempting to bring life back to the party once more.

Before Scorpius had a chance to reply, Harry stood suddenly, draining his wine glass and placing his napkin on the table in front of him.

He turned to his wife with a stern expression. "I'm sorry, dear. I'm not hungry," he said, before turning to leave.

Scorpius stood with a sigh. "No, I'll leave. It's your house." he said, and turned towards the door himself, not even sparing a glance at Lily. He didn't want to face her disappointment.

"Scorpius, don't be silly, you're our guest," Ginny commented. "I apologise for my husband, but you're very much welcome here."

"Mrs Potter, the soup was lovely, it really was, and you have a wonderful home, but I can't stay. I'm sorry," Scorpius said, before letting himself out to the living room.

Before throwing the Floo Powder into the fire, he heard Harry's final words echo through the house.

"That is the first and last time a _Malfoy_ is welcome in this house!"


	9. At the Chapel in Purple

Written for the Battleships Competition at Diagon Alley.

Prompt: Wedding.

Words: 656

* * *

 **At the Chapel in Purple**

"I think I'm pregnant." Lily's voice was quiet and monotone, as if she couldn't quite believe it herself. Her eyes were wide with fear as she analysed her boyfriend.

"You're... You're what?" Scorpius asked, his eyes widening in shock as a smile began to tug at his lips.

"I think I'm having a baby," she repeated, face unchanging even as Scorpius broke out in a grin.

"That's amazing!" he announced, barely taking anything in past the shock.

"Are you crazy?" she asked, her eyebrows creasing in a frown as she stared.

"You aren't happy?" he countered, his grin falling slightly.

"No. Why would I be happy? What kind of a world is this to bring a child into?" Lily asked, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears.

Scorpius sighed, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I'm not exactly positive about the world out there, but the world in here, our world, that's a place where dreams come true," he told her, believing every last word.

"We're too young!" she argued. "We aren't even married!"

"Then marry me," Scorpius said, interrupting her before she could continue het list of excuses.

She stopped and stood, dead still, as she stared. "What?"

He leaned in to kiss her neck and whispered in her ear, "Marry me."

"You're crazy," she said, but her laugh gave away her mind.

"Is that a no?"

"No," she said.

"Well, is it a yes?"

She kissed him gently, before saying, "No."

It had been a yes half an hour later, when the shock of the news had sunk in a little.

* * *

Sat around their kitchen table one Sunday morning, they attempted to come up with a list of invitees over a warm coffee.

"Okay, your family. Who's coming?" Scorpius asked, starting at the beginning.

"Not my dad," she began. "Not James. Albus, obviously. My mum. Dominique and Molly. Rose? No, she's dating Bones. Just those four." An innate sadness began to settle within her, but she tried not to let it show. "You?"

"My mum and dad and my grandmother," be answered, quickly. The rest of his family didn't bear mentioning.

"Okay, so seven people so far. Friends?" Lily asked.

"Amelia and Aidan," Scorpius said with a shrug.

"Lorcan," Lily added.

"So... Ten people." Scorpius commented.

Lily sighed, placing her head in her hands. "This is pathetic."

Scorpius placed a hand on her arm and said nothing.

"Can't we just elope?" Lily asked brightly as she looked up.

* * *

Lily looked around at the guests and held in a laugh. The homeless man they'd dragged in from the street had placed his plastic cup on the bench in front of him, hoping for charity from the God-fearing folk of the chapel. The receptionist was sat checking her phone, grateful for the impromptu break.

The vicar seemed happy, at least, although Lily wondered if that had more to do with the unmistakable aroma on his breath than the scene before him.

She looked at Scorpius, in his green jumper and jeans, and smiled. It wasn't perfect, no, but she was happy.

As the vicar continued his speech, skipping the customary hymns, Lily looked down at her own wedding attire. Well, at least she was wearing a dress, purple and flowery though it may have been.

She looked back up at her husband-to-be, and saw his smile. It was only then, at that scratched and fading altar, that Lily finally understood. They didn't need friends, or family. They didn't even need the ones they had. They had each other.

When the time came for her to say her words, she felt tears of happiness well in her eyes.

"I do."

The kiss came much too late for Lily's liking, after the stainless steel rings had been exchanged. But as she claimed his lips and he claimed hers, she knew she was giving herself to this man forever.

And that was okay.


	10. Iris

And so, it is complete.

Written for the Battleships Competition over at Diagon Alley.

Prompt: First child.

Words: 1595

Warning: Warnings apply here. Telling you what they are would give the game away, but if you have read the previous nine one shots, or even just the first one, you probably have an inkling of what is about to happen. If the thought of it disturbs you, you probably shouldn't read this, as it is a little graphic.

* * *

 **Iris**

Newborn babies are not the prettiest thing on the planet. Wrinkled and twisted, blue and screaming, they don't exactly shout elegance. And yet, when Lily looked into the eyes of her first born, her daughter, everything seemed to fade away in those bright blue eyes. Scorpius sat on the bed beside her so they could both hold him, together, and for a moment, it felt as though their family was complete.

"Iris," Lily said. It was one of the names they'd been throwing around, one of the final three, but looking at her daughter, she knew it was right. It just… fit.

"I agree," Scorpius said with a smile.

* * *

She was eighteen months old before she began to properly grow into her looks. Long, wild blonde hair framed her face, bringing out the light that danced in her blue-green eyes. They were almost grey, her eyes, but far too vibrant for that description.

Dinner was over, the plates cleared away, and Iris grinned adorably at her parents. She looked first at her father, and then turned to Lily.

"Mummy, chocat," she said, smiling all the while.

"See, she's lovely when she wants something," Lily remarked, making to stand with a knowing smile.

"Less so when we want know, like sleep," Scorpius replied.

As Lily handed her daughter a square of chocolate, she broke off a small amount for herself and Scorpius, too, before hastily storing the packet away. She had learned already that her daughter was a stubborn as she was, and that any potential for getting more would have her throwing a fit.

"I-is chocat," the little girl declared, destroying her own name, as she grinned.

"Yes, it is," Lily said appreciatively before turning to her husband. She placed a hand over her belly, not yet showing. "Can we give this one a name that's easy to pronounce?" she asked.

Scorpius laughed. "Sure."

* * *

After Iris, two more children graced the Potter-Malfoy household. Two boys, Lowall and Orson. When Iris was five, she welcomed her youngest brother and loved him.

"Mummy, can I change his nappy?" she asked, less than an hour after they had brought Orson home from the birthing suite.

"You can help, love," Lily told her daughter, stroking her hair before laying her son down on the changing mat. The middle child, Lowall, was only three years old, and had fallen asleep in his father's arms on the sofa. Less than ten minutes ago, he'd been adamant that he didn't need a mat.

"Do you want to bring me the wipes and a nappy from the bag?" Lily asked, and set about undressing the newborn while Iris did as she was bid. She was a happy child, always content with whatever job she was assigned, so long as she felt useful.

The mother and daughter changed the baby together while Lily taught her they needed to be as quick as possible, otherwise Orson would get agitated. Iris leaned forward to tickle her brother's face with the soft end of her hair. He didn't smile - he didn't know how to, yet - but he stopped crying for a moment, his face relaxing, as he stared at her.

"He looked at me! Mummy, he looked at me!" Iris exclaimed, excited at the prospect of a reaction from her newborn brother.

"He did," Lily agreed, content.

* * *

When the children were asleep, Lily and Scorpius allowed their brave faces to fade away. They sat at the kitchen table, him at the end and she beside him, tense and alert.

"Did you read the news this morning?" Scorpius asked, not looking up from the glass his hands were clamped around.

Lily nodded.

"They were practically around the corner, Lily. The whole family. Gone," he said, shock taking away his ability to speak in complete sentences.

"I know. I only saw her on Saturday. She was on her way to the shops. I wonder if they knew. If they had warning," Lily mused, fearing for her own family's safety.

"They were asleep. Every one of them in bed. It doesn't seem like they knew," Scorpius replied.

Neither of them had the strength to look at the other, both fearing the worst. Neither of them wanted to look at the stark reality of what, exactly, they risked losing.

"We're targets, Scorpius. We always have been, always will be. There's nothing stopping them coming here," Lily admitted, her hands beginning to shake as a lump formed in her throat.

"Don't talk like that."

"Why not? What if they do come? Do you want to be asleep or do you want to be prepared?" she shouted, her voice cracking over the words.

"I'm not an idiot. Preparing is a different thing to fretting."

Scorpius looked at her, then, with such solemnity that she wanted to hold him and never let go.

"I can't lose my children," she told him.

He pulled her into an awkward embrace, wanting comfort for himself as much as he wanted to comfort her.

* * *

It was the middle of the day when the whirring began. The remains of lunch were still on the table and the children were playing in the front room. Lily and Scorpius immediately drew their wands.

The whirring was an enchantment Lily had placed, an intruder charm, to warn them of the presence of someone uninvited. It meant someone was tampering with their homes' defences. It meant they had a minimum of two minutes and twenty seven seconds.

"Kids!" Lily called out. They'd had it all planned, of course, for years. What they would do if this moment came. "Into the cupboard, quickly!"

Lily opened the slanted door, pushing her children into the cupboard under the stairs in the living room.

"Don't make a sound, don't move, whatever happens," Lily told them with a sense of urgency the children had never seen in their mother. She shut the door tight, and turned to her husband. Sighing, she set her face hard and moved to stand beside him, wand poised and ready.

"I've sent for help. Hopefully they'll be quick about it," Scorpius told her.

"No one's coming," she said. "Tell yourself no one's coming. Fight like there's no one but us standing between them and our children."

When the living room wall blasted to smithereens, the smoke made it difficult to see. As it cleared, Lily counted the masked men. The Servants of the Dark Lord were a menacing sight to behold as they walked forward, into the room, before they even began to attack. Five. Five against two.

Lily told herself they had the upper hand. Having a reason to fight made you stronger than you knew you were capable of. That's what she told herself.

When the fight began, there was no warning. Bright flashes of light flew past and ricocheted all around. One man stepped apart from his comrades, and turned to them with a sick smile.

"Where are the children?" he asked, in an voice Lily thought she knew but couldn't place. He blasted the kitchen door off of its hinges. They weren't there. Lily threw curse after curse at the man, knowing what his plan was, but he was defended by his allies. Nothing touched him.

It was the wall through to the dining room next, and he looked disappointed when they weren't cowering under the table.

Then, he saw the cupboard. He turned to look at the couple, anxious to see their reaction as his wand arm moved, shifting ever so slowly to point at the wooden door. Lily's giveaway gasp made him smile.

"Bingo."

The next word seemed to come in slow motion, drawn out as he savoured the moment.

"Confringo." The cupboard door burst into flames. Lily heard her children begin to scream. The door did not take long to burn through, revealing three young children, ash in their hair, coughing into burned hands.

It didn't matter what spells Scorpius and Lily threw at the assailants, they did not relent. Lily and Scorpius' heightened emotions was making them careless, irrational. The Servants' joy was making them merciless. Lily sidestepped towards her children, to stand in front of them defensively. She was almost where she wanted to be when a silent spell caught Orson directly in the chest. The one year old's body flew across the room, hitting the wall with a crash before crashing to the floor beneath. His eyes were open, his hand twitching, and Lily hoped he would stay like that for long enough.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement.

"Iris, no!" she screamed, as she watched her daughter stand and run to her baby brother. Lily saw the man's spell, heard his words, and was powerless to stop them. She muttered a block, aiming it straight at his wand, but his Unforgivable cursed straight through her spell's red light.

She watched as it caught Iris squarely on the chest. She ran to her daughter's side, barely registering the fight coming to an end as the men Aparated away. Their mission was complete. She caught her daughter moments before she fell on top of her injured brother, holding her in a bone-crushing embrace. Lily stared into Iris' eyes as the life they once held left.

Scorpius was by her side in an instant, but Lily found herself unable to see past her own tears. A sickening, wracking sound filled what was left of the room. Lily wondered if it was coming from her own throat. It didn't matter.

Her daughter was dead.

* * *

Please leave a review!


End file.
